original_christmas_song_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Extreme Christmas
The first Christmas began :When I saw Gabriel the angel :Coming to the virgin Mary :Saying that she would bear a son I know :He said to her that she should name a son :Possibly Jesus :And after that, Gabriel told Joseph the same thing :It was more than six hours during the trip :Mary and Joseph stopped into the stable :And then, suddenly, :She let baby Jesus out, thus making the star shine in the sky :The shepherds saw it and then all of the angels started to sing :“Gloria, hosanna in excelsis Deo” :And that’s what makes an extreme Christmas :Where those who really have the young hearts :Believe in Santa Claus and never ever stop :There might be cranberries and pumpkin pie :And lots of Christmas treats I’ve seen before :You’ve gotta believe in the magic of Christmas spirit :For the extreme Christmas :My part of the extreme Christmas :Is when the characters Frosty the Snowman :And Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer are secretly there :What is an extreme Christmas without them? :I know all the kids in newer generations :Really want to come much closer and see :There can be a really super Christmas tree :With more than a million colored, shaped and sized ornaments in all :Colorful kinds of trains passing around the tracks :Some with faces and some without :I feel this Christmas is unique :So, that’s what makes an extreme Christmas :Where those who really have the young hearts :Believe in Santa Claus and never ever stop :There might be cranberries and pumpkin pie :And lots of Christmas treats I’ve seen before :You’ve gotta believe in the magic of Christmas spirit :For the extreme Christmas :I really improvised :The dinosaur cookies with blue snowflakes :On their hips for the ones who really like :Christmas and the dinosaurs :Imagine them wearing Christmas attire :Like a T-Rex wearing a red scarf :And holding a wreath in his two hands as my idea :Those who always believe in Christmas each December :Can also improvise to make Christmas unique :Just no turning back :Protect the toys which are the rightful things :I punish those who burn the toys completely :For they are terribly naughty as my eyes looked straight :‘Cause I fight for an extreme Christmas :Where those who really have the young hearts :Believe in Santa Claus and never ever stop :There might be cranberries and pumpkin pie :And lots of Christmas treats I’ve seen before :You’ve gotta believe in the magic of Christmas spirit :For the extreme Christmas :My part of the extreme Christmas :Is when the characters Frosty the Snowman :And Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer are secretly there :What is an extreme Christmas without them? :I know all the kids in newer generations :Really want to come much closer and see :There can be a really super Christmas tree :With more than a million colored, shaped and sized ornaments in all :Colorful kinds of trains passing around the tracks :Some with faces and some without :I feel this Christmas is unique :So, that’s what makes an extreme Christmas :Where those who really have the young hearts :Believe in Santa Claus and never ever stop :There might be cranberries and pumpkin pie :And lots of Christmas treats I’ve seen before :You’ve gotta believe in the magic of Christmas spirit :For the extreme Christmas Category:Kimberly Jordan Category:Original songs by Kimberly Jordan